Tsume's Kiara (redone)
by KiaraDuman
Summary: Tsume has lived with his two brothers: Roy and Damian for a long time and only let's them close, but what happens when they meet a young she-wolf named Kiara. They leave the city with Kiba, Toboe, and Hige with no knowledge that Tsume has feelings for Kiara. When they run into her clan and she forced away will Tsume let her go or is he not as cold-hearted as everyone thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Kiara had just gotten to a new city a few weeks ago and was starving like usual. She would mostly hide in an abandoned apartmen building since she hated being around humans. Ever since she was seperated from her clan several years ago she's been jumping from city to city. She wears a black tank top were the left side is stapless and the right is a full sleeve, black skinny jeans with ripps all the way up, black high heel boots, black fingerless gloves, and long silver bracelet cuffs. She has jet black hair that goes to her butt and her eyes are two different colors. Her right eye was crimson ruby red while her left was electric sapphire blue and both had a tint of deep amethyst purple. Her wolf form is a jet black wolf with a large scar on her right shoulder. She was standing by the window of her room looking out over the city when an intresting scent hit her nose. She looked down to see several people walking down the ally and most of them were carrying boxes. She could could smell the different types ad in the different boxes and it just made her hungrier, but something stopped her from just going down there and taking what she wanted. She saw three guys about her age who were wolves just like her. One was wearing a leather jacket with the sleeves almost cut off and exposing his stomach over a grey shirt. He was also wearing black leather pants and black boots. He was tall, was tan, had short silver hair in a small ponytail, golden eyes, one stud earring in his right ear, two hoop earrings in his left with the bottem earring being bigger then the top, and a X shaped scar on his chest. One was wearing a black and red tank top under a dark red jean vest with frayed ends, black jeans with ripped knees, and black boots. He was tall, had dark red short hair, sky blue eyes, and tan skin. The last one was wearing a white shirt with a black trench coat, black jeans, and black boots. He was tall, had jet black hair that went to the middle of his back, tan skin, and dark grey eyes that almost looked black. However the longer she stood there, the longer she wanted the food they had. So she decided she was going to have a little fun and get something to eat. She put her dark sunglasses on before she jumped down from her window and landed quietly behind the group. She walked up behind one of the guys and in one swift movement. She took the box of food he was carrying and pushed the guy against the wall causing the others with him to stop and look back. She made eye contact with the three wolves there.

"What do you think you're doing?" the one with golden eyes asked.

"Exactly what you are. Do what I can to survive." said Kiara.

"We stole that fair and square. So give it back." said one of the other guys.

"You want it. Come and get it." said Kiara. She started running down the ally with several boys chasing after her. After a while she stopped and looked back knowing she lost them. She smiled to herself before she turned back only to be met with the three wolves. She got ready to defend herself, but they didn't attack her.

"You're pretty quick." said the one with black hair.

"You boys aren't so bad yourselves." said Kiara. She tossed them the box she took. The one with dark red hair caught it before he looked at the others. He looked back at her to see that she was gone. They looked around before they heard a whistle and they looked up to see her there. "Sorry boys, but we'll have to play another time." She took off leaving the three standing there looking where she was. She walked along the roof tops for a while before she decided to head back to where she was staying. She knew the three wolves were brothers and they reminded her of her brothers back with her clan. She walked over to the box she had sitting on the floor and grabbed food out of it. She sat on the window sill and looked out over the city while she ate. The next day she was watching out her window when she saw the red haired wolf walking. She jumped out of the window and landed behind him like she had done the day before.

"You're quite sneaky." He said.

"Life will do that to you. Especially living out on your own." said Kiara.

"Yeah I know the feeling." He said.

"What are you talking about? You have the other two." said Kiara.

"It's a long story and I don't feel like talking about it right now." He said.

"You're not the only one with a bad history." Kiara said as she lowered her sleeve revealing a large scar. She moved her sleeve back up before meeting his sky blue eyes. "I'm Kiara by the way."

"I'm Roy. The others as you put it are my brothers. The one with silver hair is Tsume and the other is Damian." said Roy.

"I see. Would you like to come over? Get to know each other a little better?" asked Kiara.

"Sure." said Roy. They were about to jump when a shot ran passed them. They turned to see a man holding a gun with a large blue dog. "Come on!" He took her hand before they took off with the dog right behind them. After a while the dog jumped and landed on Roy as it bit his shoulder. He let out a yell in pain as Kiara kicked the dog off him causing it the yelp as it hit the wall. She helped Roy up before she jumped onto the roof tops and back to her place.

"Are you okay?" asked Kiara.

"Yeah. It's not that deep." said Roy. Kiara walked over into the other room and came back with a rag and a clean bottle.

"This is going to hurt." Kiara said as she poured a little of the bottle on the rag. She pressed it against his shoulder and he hissed in pain. "Sorry. It's a special ointment the healers of my clan make. It will help it heal and stop it from getting infected.

"You sure know what you're doing." said Roy.

"I have five younger brothers." said Kiara. He looked at her a saw the sorrow in her eyes.

"If I may? What happened?" asked Roy.

"When I was still young I would watch the other cubs play with their siblings since my father was Alpha of a large clan he would let other wolves mate as well. Anyway I asked my mother why I didn't have any siblings and she told me I was the only one who survived birth. I was suppose to have three sisters." Kiara said sadly.

"I'm sorry." said Roy.

"When my brothers were born I was so happy, but when I was older that all ended. I was out with my father brining back a group a wolves that were joining the clan when we were attacked. My father was killed and I found out I had a tracker in my shoulder." said Kiara.

"So that's where the scar came from?" asked Roy.

"Yeah. I ran and once I was far enough away from everything I dug it out. I haven't seen my clan since." said Kiara.

"My pack was slaughtered and I ran off. For a while I was on my own until I ran into Damian and Tsume. However Tsume was different, distant. Plus he had the scar on his chest." said Roy.

"Oh." said Kiara. She put the rag and bottle back in the other room before she came back. "You should probably head back. You brothers might get worried."

"Yeah I guess you're right." said Roy. He stood up and in front of her. She looked up since he was a good head taller then her and their eyes met. "Your eyes are very beautiful and very unique."

"Thank you." Kiara said hidding a small blush.

"Will I see you again?" asked Roy.

"I hope so." Kiara said before he walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I own only my characters.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Roy smiled as he walked into the hideout where he saw his brothers sitting there. Tsume was in the window sill while Damian was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Both of them didn't look happy, seeing they didn't know where their brother was and Tsume stood up.

"Where were you?" Tsume growled.

"Does it matter?" asked Roy.

"You went to see that girl from yesterday, didn't you?" asked Tsume.

"So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?" asked Roy.

"Roy we don't know her past. She can't be trusted." said Damian.

"I do know her past and she can be trusted." Roy growled.

"What happened to your shoulder?" asked Tsume.

"We were in the ally when someone's dog attacked us. She took me to her hideout and applied an ointment to help it heal and stop it from getting infected." said Roy.

"What'd she tell you?" asked Damian. Roy looked at him confused. "You're telling us that while she applied the ointment she didn't tell you anything."

"She told me her past. How she was separated from her clan." said Roy.

"How was she?" asked Damian.

"It be best if I started from the begging cause from what I understood her father is the Alpha of a large clan and he would take in strays and let others mate. Any her father was killed by hunters and she found out she had a tracker in her shoulder. So she ran off and took the tracker out herself. Since then she's been on her own moving from city to city." said Roy.

"We'll keep an eye on her. I still don't trust her." said Tsume.

"Tsume she's been though as much hell as we've been." said Damian.

"Doesn't matter, we look after each other and thats it." Tsume said before he walked out. Several weeks passed since Tsume, Damian, and Roy first saw Kiara. One day they were out walking when the saw her fighting off several officers defending three kids behind her. They got a closer look to she the three kids weren't kids, but pups in disguise. At first they saw her fighting them off fairly well until they saw more coming. They saw she got shot in the right shoulder and left leg causing her to go down right in front of the pups. She pushed herself up so she was on one knee with the officers standing in front of her.

"If you had just handed them over we wouldn't have had to go through all of this." said one officer. She gritted her teeth as they closed in on her. All of a sudden the officers started going down and Kiara saw that it was Tsume, Damian, and Roy. They had just taken the last one down when Kiara passed out. Tsume turned to her to see that the pups she was defending were gone.

"Ungrateful brats!" Tsume growled. He walked over to Kiara and picked her up bridal style. "Let's go before someone sees here." They got back to their hideout and Tsume set her down on a blanket.

"Why would those pups just run off after she saved their lives?" Damian asked as he looked at Kiara.

"I don't know, but when she comes around we'll ask her if she wants to sick around." said Tsume. After a few hours she started to stir and they looked at her as her eyes opened. Roy kneeled down next to her and their eyes met.

"Are you alright?" asked Roy.

"I will be. Where are the three I was protecting?" asked Kiara.

"We don't know." said Damian. She shot up into the sitting position as pain shot into her shoulder and she put her hand over the wound. Roy helped her stay sitting up so she wouldn't fall back down.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kiara growled

"Kiara when we joined in the fight they ran off." said Roy.

"I have to find them." Kiara as she tried to get up, but Roy stopped her.

"You need to rest." said Damian.

"You don't understand. I have to find them!" Kiara snapped.

"Why? They ran off on their own. Leaving you there after you saved them." said Tsume.

"Because they're from my Clan! They were the last born before I was separated from my clan!" said Kiara.

"Are you sure?" asked Damian.

"I have a photographic memory." said Kiara.

"Kiara you said you were seperated fron your clan several years ago. They were too young for you bring to have known them." said Roy.

"I could have sworn they were from my clan." said Kiara.

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done. The question now is do you want to join us?" asked Roy. She nodded and Roy smiled. That night her wounds were healed and she went back to her place for the few thing that she had. When she got back to where Tsume, Damian, and Roy were staying she saw that they were falling asleep. She set her stuff down before she curled up and started to drift off to sleep only to jump awake when she felt warmth next to her to see that Damian and Roy were laying next to her while Tsume was laying behind her. She smiled before she laid her head back down and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Kiara woke up to see that Tsume, Roy, and Damian were still sleeping around her. She looked out the window to see that the sun was just coming up. She was always one to get up early even when she was still with her clan. She decided to go out for awhile and clear her head. She hadn't realized how far she walked since she was deep in thought until she hear growling that snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to see the source to see the same dog that attacked her and Roy. She wasn't scared of this mutt and she was ready to show it until she got shot in the same should as the day before and it brought her to knees as she held her arm. The dog was about the attack her when she saw Damian take the front of the dog attack.

"Damian!" Kiara said shocked to see him. She then saw the dog was snapping at his neck. She got up and got the dog off him before they took off towards their hideout. When they got back she saw that Tsume and Roy were up.

"Are you okay?" asked Roy.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just needed to clear my head." said Kiara. The next few months were normal until one day was chaotic and they were forced to leave the city with Kiba, Toboe, and Hige. It had been a fee days since they ate and Kiara couldn't take it since they were talking about eating each other. She got up and walked out before the others decided to go after her. Kiara was walking down a hill were she found a small lake. She went over to get a drink. She was on the edge of the lake when she saw a similar white wolf. Kiara was about to run around the lake when Tsume and the others caught up with her, but she was so focused on the white wolf. She didn't notice them approach her.

"Kiara what's wrong?" asked Toboe.

"Kiara!" said Hige. Kiara took off around the lake.

"Kiara wait!" said Kiba.

"KIARA!" said Tsume as they took off after her.

"Kiara slow down." said Roy.

"What's gotten into her?" asked Damian. They followed Kiara who was following the white wolf into a forest. Tsume was right behind her with Roy and Damian since they were use to her speed while the other three we having trouble keeping up. Kiara kept the white wolf in sight and was gaining on it until it disappeared. Kiara stopped in the middle of the forest. She looked around to she if she could see the white wolf. Tsume, Roy, and Damion, Kiba, Hige, and Toboe caught up this her.

"Kiara what happened?" asked Toboe.

"I though I saw someone I thought I knew." said Kiara.

"I didn't see anything, or smell any other wolves." said Hige.

"Well we're here we mine as well keep going." said Kiba. They continued to walk through the forest when Toboe started falling behind.

"Come on runt. Get a move on or we'll leave you behind." said Hige. Toboe ran to catch up.

"Hey don't this forest seem kind of strange to you. There aren't any animals." said Toboe. Kiara looked over her shoulder at Toboe. Then looked back forward.

"Tell be something. You do know you're a wolf, right?" asked Hige.

"Huh?" asked Toboe.

"Think about it genius. They probably ran off when they saw us coming." said Hige.

"Oh of course." said Toboe.

"This is the problem with taken city kids to the woods." said Hige.

"Lighten up Hige. You have to remember the kid has been with humans his whole life." said Roy.

"I was thinking how do we know we're going the right way." said Toboe.

"You want to give us a clue here?" asked Tsume.

"Sure." said Kiba.

"Where exactly are we heading?" asked Damian.

"To paradise." said Kiba.

"And just what the hell is guiding you there?" asked Tsume.

"I'm going on instinct." said Kiba. Tsume, Kiara, Roy, Damian, Hige, and Toboe stopped while Kiba kept going.

"Great." Kiara mumbled.

"Here we go again. I just wish it felt like we were getting closer. Not that I'm complaining or anything." said Hige. Kiba stopped and looked up right as the sounds of a nobles ship could be heard and everyone looked up.

"That noise!" said Tsume.

"That's an air ship. It must be one of the nobles!" said Hige.

"I hate that sound!" said Toboe covering his ears.

"Your not the only one!" said Kiara. Another ship appeared and stared firing on the smaller one. Several explosions went off and Toboe clung on to Hige.

"What's going on?" asked Toboe looking up.

"Man they're really going at it!" said Hige.

"She's there!" Kiba mumbled. He started walking forward.

"Hold it! It has nothing to do with us, say out of it!" said Tsume.

"I can feel it." said Kiba.

"Feel what?" asked Hige.

"I'm not sure, but it's so familiar. Come on don't you guys feel anything at all?" Kiba asked before he took off.

"KIBA!" Tsume shouted.

"Damn it Kiba get back here!" Kiara shouted.

"Can you?" asked Toboe.

"That guy is hopeless!" said Roy as Tsume, Kiara, and Damian took off. Roy, Toboe and Hige following close behind. The whole time they were running Kiba was looking up at the sky.

"Kiba!" shouted Tsume.

"Slow down!" said Kiara.

"Wait for us!" said Toboe.

"That sent!" said Hige as he looked up at the sky. They followed Kiba to a mountain and started climbing. "The sent is faint, but it's up there."

"Why in the hell are you so worked up?" asked Tsume.

"Awe man it's got the sink of a noble mixed in there too!" said Hige. Tsume looked down at Hige.

"A noble!" mumbled Tsume. He got that really look on his face before he looked up at Kiba.

"Hey Kiba. Hum I got this fluting feeling in my chest. Is that what you meant?" asked Toboe. Kiba nodded once.

"Let's go!" said Kiba as they continued to clime up the mountain. They started to walk through a forest.

"I don't know why, but my heart is ponding and I'm all warm and tingly inside!" said Toboe.

"This that feeling you get before pouncing on a pretty girl!" said Hige.

"Hige you pig!" said Kiara.

"Don't let your guard down, but there is a shiver up my spine too!" said Tsume. Kiara nodded and moved closer to him while Roy moved on the other side of her and Damian was behind her. They came to a lake and saw Cheza.

"It's her! It's really her!" said Hige.

"My heart just skipped a beat!" said Toboe.

"Who is that?" asked Tsume.

"The maiden!" Kiara mumbled.

"I can't believe it." said Roy. Cheza got of the rock she was sitting on and faced them. Kiba walked towards her while the others stayed back.

"Hold on!" said Tsume. Kiba walked right in front of her.

"Cheza!" said Kiba. He turned into his wolf form as Cheza bent down to pet him. She got on her knees and hugged him.

"We meet at last!" said Cheza.

"Aww I want to be held like that!" said Toboe.

"Can that really be?" asked Damian.

"Yeah. That's her. That's the flower maiden!" said Hige. They continued to walk through the forest. Kiba and Cheza were ahead holding hands. Cheza stopped and looked back.

"This way this way." said Cheza before they continued.

"That's Cheza alright. That's the flower maiden!" said Hige.

"She's a flower and a maiden! That's pretty weird!" said Toboe.

"Well the way I heard it some nobles with too much time on their hands made her from a lunar flower in a lab somewhere." said Hige.

"They made a human from a flower. Come on give me break, you really going to believe all that?" asked Tsume.

"Come she's standing right there isn't she?" asked Hige.

"Yeah and she smell's nice too like a flower!" said Toboe.

"Smell or no smell. I don't trust any of this." said Tsume.

"Even though your heart skipped a beat too!" said Toboe.

"Well I for one believe it! I mean just think about it. As crazy as I seamed at the time, Kiba lead us straight to this place on instinct or whatever you want to call it right? Even if it was some big coincidence at least it finally feels like we're one-step closer." said Hige.

"It sure does!" said Toboe.

"Either way you look that she's really not my type at all." said Hige. Kiara and Tsume glared at him. "It's such a bomber!" They got to the warn down castle. Kiba and Cheza walked off. Hige and Toboe ran into the chamber that Kiba and Cheza were in. "Kiba we're in serious trouble! I smell humans all over the place!"

"I think we're surrounded!" said Toboe. Kiara, Tsume, Roy, and Damian ran into the chamber. They stopped and Tsume glared at Cheza. Cheza turned around and Tsume look softened as Kiba stepped in front of her.

"No! It wasn't her!" said Kiba.

"Come on guys we don't have time for this! We have to escape!" said Toboe.

"What do you mean escape? We're surrounded! Where the hell are we suppose to go?" asked Hige. Cheza got up and started walking away. Kiba took a minute, but follower her.

"Where are you going?" asked Tsume.

"Kiba!" Kiara shouted.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" asked Hige. Kiba just kept walking with Cheza.

"I guess not!" said Kiara.

"What do we do?" asked Toboe.

"We don't have much of a choice!" said Tsume as he ran off with Kiara right behind him.

"Come on!" Damain said before he followed Tsume and Kiara.

"Looks like we're fighting our way out." Roy said before he follows Damian.

"Kiba's lost it this time!" said Hige as he followed them.

"Kiba wait for me!" said Toboe as he ran to catch up with Kiba and Cheza. Kiara, Tsume, Roy, and Damian, and Hige kept attacking the humans until the came across a wall of gunfire forcing them to hid behind a wall.

"Man look at all those guys!" said Hige.

"Damn it!" said Tsume as he took off the way they came with Roy and Damian.

"Come on let's find another way!" said Kiara as she followed them with Hige right behind her. Kiba, Cheza, and Toboe were walking down a hall until they ran into two soldiers. Kiba pushed Cheza behind him and attacked them. They hid behind a wall as five other soldiers were shooting at them. Kiara, Tsume, Roy, and Damian, and Hige took them out.

"We're totally screwed! They got that end completely blocked off!" said Hige.

"What do we do? If we left her here, we could get away." said Tsume.

"Forget it!" said Kiba.

"This isn't helping our cause!" said Kiara.

"Guys!" said Toboe. They looked over and saw Toboe waving them over before he disappeared through a doorway. Kiba, Roy, Damain, Kiara, Tsume, and Hige ran over to see Cheza down the hall.

"This way!" said Cheza. Without a second guess Kiba ran after her leaving the others behind. Tsume grabbed Kiara's hand and went after them followed by Roy, Damian, Toboe, and Hige. They ran into another chamber which was a complete dead end.

"What the hell!" said Hige.

"It no use! There is no way we could get out of here!" said Toboe.

"We could always try surrendering!" said Hige. Tsume, Roy, Damian, and Kiara just glared at him causing him to throw his hands up. "Kidding! I'm kidding!" Cheza put her hand on the wall and it began to glow and from out of nowhere a doorway appeared.

"This way!" said Cheza.

"Where did that giant hole come from?" asked Damian as Kiba walked over to Cheza.

"The wall just moved!" Roy said as the wall started to close.

"Hey I'm not complaining! Let's get out of here!" said Hige as he and Toboe follow Kiba and Cheza. Toboe stopped and looked back to see Tsume, Kiara, Roy, and Damian still standing there.

"Guys come on!" said Toboe. Kiara gripped Tsume's hand tighter as the followed them right before the hole closed.


	4. Chapter 4

They were moving through the forest avoiding the human soldiers at every turn. Making sure he kept his promise to Kiara back in the city Tsume had her by his side the whole time. They headed down a path and Cheza was about to walk over the edge, which made Toboe freak out. Until she turned and continued down the path allowing Toboe to relax.

"She can tell?" asked Toboe.

"Well sure she's a flower maiden, isn't she?" asked Hige.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Toboe.

"She uses her antenna. How else?" asked Hige.

"She doesn't have any of them!" said Toboe.

"I know you can't see them or anything, but I bet they're there." said Hige.

"I doubt she does, but I bet you do!" Kiara mumbled, but Tsume still heard her and smiled.

"I wander if she's on edge. I mean around us, but why?" asked Toboe.

"It's because you're all on edge around her that's why." said Kiba.

"Who the hell wouldn't be on edge? She's not a human or a wolf or even a flower. How are we ever supposed to trust something like that? And even more so a Noble created It." said Tsume looking over his shoulder.

"Oh I forgot Tsume, the only person you trust beside your brothers is Kiara." said Hige.

"She has my trust for two reasons one she's a wolf and second she's earned it!" Tsume growled. They continued trough the forest. "Are we really going to take her with us?"

"Yeah." said Kiba.

"What for?" asked Tsume.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. It would be mean to just leave her here and besides I think it would be kind of nice to always have the smell of lunar flowers around. Don't you?" asked Toboe.

"Isn't that exactly what makes her a danger to us?" asked Tsume. They stopped and Kiba looked at Tsume. "If she stinks up the place while we're moving around. It's as good as giving away our location."

"A human's sense of smell isn't that sensitive." said Kiba.

"But my eyes tell me she's trouble. What good is she too us anyway?" asked Tsume.

"Cheza is more important o us then anything else and if' you're a wolf Tsume you should know this!" said Kiba.

"Sorry, but I don't!" said Tsume.

"She's gonna get us to Paradise!" said Kiba.

"I am so sick of hearing that word!" Tsume growled. It looked like Kiba and Tsume were about to rip at each other's throat until they heard singing. They looked at Cheza who was looking up at the moon with her eyes closed singing. Toboe fell against a wall and slid down.

"All of a sudden I'm feeling really sleepy." said Toboe. Hige was already asleep against a tree. Tsume and Kiara were the only ones standing up.

"Damn it Toboe don't fall asleep!" said Tsume.

"Too late my body is already out cold." said Toboe.

"What's happening?" asked Tsume as he looked at Kiba.

"I have no idea what's going on. I just…" said Kiba as he fell asleep. Kiara was sitting against a wall with Roy and Damian sleeping on one side of her when Tsume fell against the same wall and slid down. Kiara fell up against Tsume and fell asleep. Tsume looked at her and then fell asleep.

Toboe's dream was that he was sleeping in a field of lunar flowers with Granny knitting beside him.

Hige's dream was that he was with his pack being licked gentle.

Tsume's dream was that he was running wild in the snow with Kiara.

Kiara's dream was that she was with her clan along with Tsume, Roy, and Damian.

Roy's dream was living with no humans around with endless pre.

Damian's dream livinin the wild with pack

Kiba's dream was that he had Cheza all to himself, he was sleeping and she was petting him. The next day Kiara woke up to being petted by Cheza. She sat up and saw Tsume was still sleeping before she smiled.

"Did you have sweet dreams?" Cheza asked causing Kiara to smile as she looked at Tsume.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." said Kiara. She got up and jumped up onto the broken pillar and sat down. She looked at Tsume sleeping by Cheza. 'I wander if he cares about me more than I know.' Kiara thought. After a while Tsume finally woke up and jumped back when he found out that he was so close to Cheza.

"You slept the longest out of everyone. Did you have sweet dreams?" asked Cheza.

"I don't remember." said Tsume.

"You were running while you were sleeping." said Cheza. Tsume got up and walked away right as Kiba walked back.

"It's no use. Those people are covering ever route that leads off the mountain. We're gonna have to find another way out of here." said Kiba.

"Next time don't leave it here with me. I'm not going to be responsible." said Tsume.

"I tried to wake you up, but you didn't even budge. Besides you seemed pretty happy where ever you were." said Kiba.

"Oh shut up! I was tired that's all." said Tsume before he walked away. Kiba walked over to the pillar that Kiara was sitting on.

"How can you put up with him?" asked Kiba.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him." said Kiara.

"I've been wandering. How did you two even meet? I mean Tsume's not the kind of wolf to go running up to the nearest wolf and becoming so open like he is when you're round." said Kiba.

"Well it started with them stealing food and I tried to take some from then, but it didn't work out. A few days later I was defending a couple pups when they jumped in and helped." said Kiara. Hige and Toboe came running up. Kiara had moved on to a wall that Tsume was leaning against will Roy and Damian.

"Wow that was rough!" said Hige.

"We're back!" said Toboe.

"You two sure took a long time." said Kiba.

"The runt here kept wandering off." said Hige. He tossed Kiba a bag. "Here some food."

"We picked up some other things too." said Toboe holding up a fur sheet.

"What the hell do you plan to do with that?" asked Tsume.

"What do you think? It's a present." said Toboe. He walked over the Cheza and put it on her. "Here." He backed up and watched her reaction. She had a blank look on her face. "I guess you don't like it."

"It sure looks that way." said Kiba.

"It's ok Toboe, it's the thought that counts." said Kiara.

"What did I tell ya? Now these are great." said Hige as he grabbed the boots and walked towards her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." said Tsume as Hige set the boots in front of her. She put them on and started dancing around. She stopped and looked at Hige.

"You like them huh?" asked Hige. She continued to dance around and laugh until something caught her eye and she stopped.

"Cheza." said Kiba. Everyone looked where Cheza was looking and saw an old woman.

"Who are you?" asked Cheza. The old woman started walking toward Cheza and stopped when Kiba stepped in front of Cheza. Kiara got off the wall and stood by Tsume's side with Damian on the other with Roy behind her.

"You are wolves." said the old lady. Tsume guided Kiara half way behind him.

"Old lady who are you?" asked Kiba. The old lady took off her sunglasses and opened her eyes to show them that she had the same eyes as Cheza's. "Tell us. Who are you?"

"The Hoinobito is what they use to call us." said the old lady.

"This one can tell that from your sent, but you are not like This one?" asked Cheza.

"That is true. You are not like my kind. You are a perfect creation." said the old lady.

"Perfect creation?" asked Kiba.

"You must know I have been here waiting for you for a long time." said the old lady.

"I guess she wasn't a ghost!" Toboe whispered.

"That stench!" said Hige.

"It's them!" said Kiba.

"I've got a feeling we shouldn't hang around here any longer." said Roy.

"Follow me." said the old lady. Tsume took Kiara's hand and they took off.

"Do you think it's safe to go with her?" asked Toboe.

"If she's like Cheza we shouldn't have to worry." said Hige. The old lady led them to where she was living. The talked about what happened at the castle and how Cheza shouldn't go with the wolves until they smelt a human coming.

"Shh be quite!" said Damian.

"I smelled her back at the castle. I know I've seen her before, but I don't know where." said Hige.

"What now?" asked Tsume.

"Let's go." said Kiba. Cheza just sat there. "Cheza let's go." They walked out and hid up in the trees until she was right below them. Tsume and Kiara jumped down right in front of here. Then Hige, Roy, Toboe, and Damian jumped on the sides of her.

"You're the kids I saw. Who are you? What's going on?" asked the women. She looked over and saw Kiba and Cheza. "Cheza!" Kiba jumped and landed on rock turning to his wolf form. He jumped down and ran off with the others behind them. They ran into the town and stopped when Cheza suddenly stopped.

"She is crying! She will wither away." said Cheza.

"Do you mean the old lade?" asked Kiba. Cheza just simply nodded.

"Kiba can This one same with you? Is it all right that this one stays with you?" asked Cheza.

"Cheza you have to stay with us." said Kiba.

"Hige?" Cheza asked as she turned to Hige.

"Sure why not? When you're on a journey the more the merrier." said Hige.

"Toboe?" Cheza asked as she turned to Toboe. Toboe nodded and smiled. "Roy?" She turned to Roy.

"Of course you can." said Roy.

"Damian?" Cheza asked as she turned to Damian.

"Sure why I." said Damian.

"Kiara?" Cheza asked as she turned to her.

"Yeah." said Kiara.

"Tsume?" asked Cheza as she looked at him since he was standing next to Kiara.

"Fine you can tag along. If it us to where we're going I can put up with ya." said Tsume. They were standing around when the women they encountered in forest walked past them. Kiba covered Cheza in a pink cover and they took off.


End file.
